battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ju-88
The Junkers Ju-88 was a German twin-engine combat aircraft that was designed in the mid-1930s and used by the Luftwaffe during World War II. It was designed in the mid-1930s as a fast bomber. Despite a number of technical problems during its development and early operations, it was one of the most versatile combat aircraft of the war. The Ju-88 held many roles, serving as a bomber, diver bomber, night fighter, torpedo bomber, reconnaissance aircraft, heavy fighter and as a fighter bomb. 16,000 Ju-88s were produced between 1936 and 1945.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junkers_Ju_88 Dozens of variants of the Ju-88 were produced, more than any other twin-engine German aircraft at the time. The Ju-88A was the first variant produced and used Junkers Jumo 211 engines. A later variant, the Ju-88C was based on the Ju-88A but had a sheet metal nose. Battlefield 1942 The Ju-88A is a German heavy bomber featured in Battlefield 1942 exclusively on Battle of Britain. Two of them are used to destroy the four radar towers and the factory. The Ju-88A is large, slow and can withstand a lot of fire. Although its big size does make it vulnerable to enemy fighters, it makes up for it by having 3 machine gun positions which can be manned by players, one in the front, one in the back and one under the fuselage, so it can defend itself well. The pilot is able to drop bombs several times, 8 at a time. It is therefore very effective in taking out the aforementioned objectives or large groups of infantry. Gallery BF1942.Ju88 seat 1 cockpit.png|Pilot's seat BF1942.Ju88 seat 2 gunner view.png|Front gunner's seat BF1942.Ju88 seat 3 gunner view.png|Rear gunner's seat BF1942.Ju88 seat 4 gunner view.png|Underbelly turret BF1942.Ju88 third person rear.png|Third person rear BF1942.Ju88 third person front.png|Third person front BF1942.Ju88 back side.png|Rear view profile BF1942.Ju88 right side.png|Right side profile BF1942.Ju88 left side.png|Left side profile BF1942.Ju88 front side.png|Front side profile File:BF1942 JU-88A.png|JU88A during the Battle of Britain File:BF1942 JU-88A BOMBING.png|JU88A bombing a British anti-air position Battlefield V Two variants of the Ju-88 aircraft are featured in Battlefield V: the Ju-88A and Ju-88C. Ju-88A The Ju-88A is the bomber of the German multiplayer faction, and is unlocked at career rank 8. It serves as the equivalent of the United Kingdom's Blenheim. The aircraft seats three players; the pilot, who has access to an non-upgradable wing-mounted 7.92mm MG, as well as four 250kg bombs; the rear gunner, using a rear-facing MG 34 located above the cockpit; and a nose gunner, using twin 7.92mm MGs from a compartment below the cockpit. The stock aircraft has better defensive armament, and is slightly faster and more maneuverable than the Blenheim, but is still beaten in performance and handling by most other aircraft. Through specializations the Ju-88 A's payload can be increased significantly with additional 16x 50kg Bombs or a single 1000kg Bomb, while the starting 250kg bombs can be replaced with 4x 500kg or the unique Waffenbehalter device. This allows pilots to customize towards anti-infantry, anti-tank, or mixed bombing roles. The right-side upgrade tree also grants improved maintenance and defensive armament, while the left boosts survivability and handling. Ju-88C The Ju-88 C was introduced in the second Tides of War chapter of Lightning Strikes and is the equivalent of the Mosquito FB MkVI. It is unlocked upon completion of the week nine challenges or by purchasing with 2,500 . Initially, the aircraft features the same statistics, passenger layout and weapons of the Ju-88 A, but with a reduced bombload of only 2x 250kg that limits its effectiveness without specializations. Said specialisation tree differentiates the Ju-88 C from the original variant by increasing its strafing and anti-vehicle capabilities. Its unique upgrades include the Radar Package at rank 1, a forward-firing MG 151/20mm cannon at rank 2, and options for a pilot-operated secondary weapons suite of either a 75mm Ventral Cannon, Butterfly Bombs or 4x 151/20mm Ventral Mount, all available at rank 4. Of the last rank of upgrades, the 75mm is a powerful forward facing gun that allows the pilot to damage enemy ground vehicles or even aircraft, as the 75mm projectile does around the same impact damage as the 37mm Bordkannone on the Stuka B-2 but with a significantly larger blast damage and effective radius. However, the upgrade comes at the cost of a lower rate of fire and the removal of the third passenger position of nose gunner. In contrast, the MG 151 quad 20mm upgrade gives the pilot the ability to strafe light ground targets and potentially lower-altitude aircraft with a high fire-rate, ground-facing weapon, although some accuracy is required as the projectiles have no blast damage. Lastly, Butterfly Bombs can be useful to saturate areas of massed infantry with deadly anti-personnel mines. Gallery File:BFV Ju-88C.jpg Trivia *In Battlefield 1942, the two top and bottom mounted turrets can only turn 180 degrees at the rear, unlike the American B-17's top and low mounted turrets which can turn a complete 360 degrees. *In Battlefield V, unusable Stukas and Ju-88s and appear on the multiplayer map Aerodrome. **Ju-88s also fly over and bomb Devastation during one of its "weather" events. **Ju-88s with a unique bright yellow camouflage scheme can be seen flying over Marita. References es:Ju-88A Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes